


FrUk~ Confessions

by Kisa_san



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa_san/pseuds/Kisa_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote this for a friend who be amazing go check out her stuff! names Kiss_the_Karkitty</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrUk~ Confessions

"i hate myself" francis mumbled, gripping his abs. 

"did that just come out of you?" arthur asked confused in francis sudden change in behavor.

"my stupid brain willn't let me eat for the last two days" he said in pain of how hungery he was.

"than eat something dumbass! why the bloody hell are doing this shit again?!" iggy asked sounding pissed off but actully rather conserned for the pervy french man.

"because i hate myself!" francis said tears steaming down his face refusing to look at the brit.

"why?! i mean why?" he was shocked but tried not to let frog face see.

"im stupid, ugly, i cant do anything right, everything i do is so wrong! everyone hates! i cant stand myself!" he said about to break down.

"thats not true." iggy brows said trying not to show much emotion.

"Stop lying! i know they do! you hate me everyone does!" he yelled finally breaking down.

"idoit! i dont hate you" iggy said trying to hold in what he wanted to say for so long.

"yes you do. i know it" francis said crying. when he felt a pair of warm lips press againist his. his eyes shoot open to see arthur kissing him. he kissed back but as the kiss grew more passinate the stupid need for air broke them apart. 

"i dont hate you git! i love you, everything about you! your annoyingly cute face, your stupid airheaded personality, youre perfect!" iggy yelled at francis before kissing him again. this time pushing his tough though to his mouth.

"really?" francis asked shocked after they broke apart.

"yes, every part of your stupid head to your sexy ass" iggy's hands shoot straight up to his mouth once he reliesed that came out of his mouth.

"i love you too, you anying brit" feancis said smirking.

"now eat something before i shove a scone down your amazing throught." iggy said pulling out a scone and shoving it into his face.

"ahhhhh! your cooking is the worst!" francis sreamed running away.

"then go eat something stupid! and hurry up the sooner you eat something the sooner i get to get into your pants" iggy said smirking.

~fin~


End file.
